Un nuevo comienzo
by lkr-sherry
Summary: Una historia sobre el mundo de la piratería. Luffy y sus nakamas llegan a una ciudad y conocen a Sora, una chica con un pequeño secreto y un pasado doloroso que traerá un sentimiento hacia su capitán. Una historia de aventuras, romance y misterio!
1. Recuerdos

"Un nuevo comienzo"

Capítulo 1

"Recuerdos"

En una grande habitación, cuyas paredes estaban pintadas de un naranja pálido como el atardecer, en un rincón había una mesa y encima de ella libros y libretas cubrían la madera, a su lado, una cama, donde en ella estaba estirada una muchacha, tenía el pelo largo por el hombro de color rojizo con algunos mechones marrones, vestía una camiseta y unos pantalones estrechos muy cortos, que contemplaba por la ventana todo a su alrededor, mirando la luz que entraba en la habitación, y recordando… recordando viejos recuerdos dolorosos, los cuales nunca jamás podría olvidar. Quería huir, salir de ese lugar que la estaba enloqueciendo. No sabía que hacer. Estaba confundida. Le vino a la memoria un recuerdo… una imagen del pasado… una niña gritaba mientras un hombre la agarraba del hombro, más allá había una mujer joven, la cual miraba la niña con cara de desconocida, más allá un hombre con un frasco en la mano derramado por su líquido azulado…, la imagen se desvaneció de su mente e hizo que en sus ojos brotara una pequeña lágrima transparente y brillante que resbaló por su rostro. Solo se sentía bien al lado de su mascota, y le hacía olvidar todas sus penas. El rostro de la chica se volvió triste.

El ruido de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos pero no miró hacia donde provenía el ruido. En la habitación entró un muchacho el cual llevaba gafas, una coleta y parecía tener el pelo largo, era bastante alto y acto seguido entró en la habitación y dijo:

- El jefe te espera, Sora – y salió de la habitación.

Sora no se movió. No le apetecía hablar con su jefe. Le detestaba. Pero se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Volveré en seguida, Kirara – dijo a su mascota, y salió.

A fuera, en el pasillo le esperaba el ayudante del "jefe". Empezaron a caminar por el húmedo pasillo, cuyas paredes tenían pintadas diferentes dibujos, que Sora, nunca se había percatado en eso. Al salir al exterior, una cálido viento de primavera le tocó en la cara, se sentía nueva. Pasaron por unos grandes y majestuosos patios, donde ella siempre había estado. Llegaron a una inmensa puerta, donde entraron y continuaron por una ancho pasillo que conducía a una amplia habitación en el fondo de éste. Tsatsuki le dejó pasar a Sora. Ella entró y lo pimero que vió fue a un hombre rubio de pelo un poco largo, pero no pasaba más de la nuca. Al entrar, la miró con desconfianza y acto seguido miró hacia la ventana que daba a los jardines.

Sora estaba confundida y miró a todo su alrededor… habían estanterías por todas partes con grandes decoraciones. En el centro había una inmensa mesa que estaba repleta de papeles y dosieres. En una esquina se encontraba un montón de carteles de la Marina… de las personas que se buscaban. Y se paró en dos de ellas. Esas imágenes…

El dolor y el odio se apoderó de ella. Sentía tanta ira en su interior que no pudo soportarlo más.

- ¿Porqué aun tienes esos malditos carteles colgados ahí eh!? – chilló – ¿Qué te crees que vas a poder acabar con todo? Pues estás muy equivocado!! Deja a mi familia en paz!!

El hombre rubio que había estado mirando por la ventana, no se había inmutado, auque la había oído. Y de repente, echó a reír.

- ¿Familia¿Desde cuando tu proteges a tus familiares? o – y dejó de reír – ¿es que acaso tienes?

Sora se quedó sorprendida, sin saber que decir y entró en un mar de pensamientos oscuros… ¿Era verdad lo que le había dicho? No podía ser que él…

- ¡No! – gritó – ¡eso no es verdad¡Cállate!

Él hizo una sonrisa malévola y la miró a los ojos y le dijo con voz calmada.

- Déjate de estupideces. Ahora tengo que hablar de un tema mucho más importante – y se giró dándole la espalda – quiero que salgas de la isla y llegues a hacer una misión – y acto seguido, la miró de reojo para ver su reacción.

Sora no sabía si había oído bien o no, pero creía que sí, y lo más importante era que saldría de una vez de ese lugar. Pero lo malo… estaba en la "misión" que le quería dar. Dedujo que era mejor poner cara de desconcertada. Su jefe siguió.

- Vas a ir a una ciudad al sur-oeste del continente, allí se encuentra una ciudad llamada Altador. Quiero que busques a un comerciante y le vendas unos productos a cambio de polvo de krawk. Quiero que te dé cinco botecitos bien llenos.

Sora entrecerró los ojos mirándole. "Maldita organización…" pensó. Pero acto seguido dijo.

- No te preocupes, todo irá bien.

- Eso ya lo veremos. La anterior vez… me fallaste.

Él se giró y la miró directamente a los ojos. Sora aun no comprendía porque era así. El hombre que tenía delante de las narices siempre se limpiaba las manos y las faenas sucias las hacían los demás. "Al menos me podré escapar por una temporada… y si puedo… no volveré" pensó. El jefe la miró con una sonrisa malévola.

- Ni se te ocurra pensar que no volverás… - dijo él como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento – Ya te puedes retirar. Recuerda que mañana por la mañana saldrás de aquí.

- Maldita sea… - susurró ella.

Al volver a su cuarto, ya era de noche y le contó todo a Kirara. Ella era su única salvación, porque podía hablar con ella.

- Mañana saldré de aquí.

Y se tumbó en la cama y acto seguido se le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios. Antes de dormirse, miró hacia la mesita que tenía a su lado y se fijó en la fotografía. En ella salían una mujer con el pelo largo marrón, llevaba un vestido largo azulado, a su lado estaba un hombre que apoyaba un brazo por encima del hombro de su mujer tenía el pelo rojizo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y con una camisa medio desabrochada, en la cabeza llevaba un sombrero amarillo con una línea roja y al medio de ellos dos estaba una niña pequeña de unos tres años que miraba hacia la cámara con una gran sonrisa, tenía el pelo rojizo y sus ojos eran brillantes… Parecía ser feliz.

"Es que lo era" pensó Sora.

Y acto seguido se quedó dormida.

To be continued…


	2. Coincidencias

"Un nuevo comienzo"

Capítulo 2

"Coincidencias"

Muy lejos de allí, en medio de un pacífico océano se encontraba una pequeña embarcación la cual navegaba tranquilamente por unas suaves y onduladas olas las cuales el agua era cristalina y se veía con claridad.

Ya era de día. En la embarcación se distinguía una bandera negra, en el medio de ella una calavera con un sombrero amarillo y una línea roja, boleaba a causa del viento y le daba un aire pirata a la embarcación.

De ella salió un chico rubio el cual llevaba un traje negro y una camisa de rallas azules. Llevaba un cigarro en mano y dejó salir el humo por la boca el cual se dibujaron distintas figuras.

Dentro de la cabina se oyó una voz masculina.

- Eh Sanji! Tenemos hambre!

El chico rubio se giró y entró en la cabina. Dentro de ella se encontraban un muchacho con el mismo sombrero de paja de la bandera pirata y un chico alto de cabello verde que llevaba tres katanas colgadas de su cintura. En una esquina de la habitación estaba una chica morena leyendo un libro y que estaba sentada en una silla, más allá estaban dos muchachos, uno era un chico moreno y parecía muy concentrado, el otro era un joven renito el cual miraba hacia un punto que le fascinaba, los cuales fabricaban algún objeto raro.

- Ya voy, ya voy – dijo Sanji y se arremangó y puso a cocinar.

De repente, de una habitación salió una chica pelirroja, llevaba un mapa en la mano y parecía un poco enojada.

- Eh, chicos! – dijo chillando y se sentó en el banco y abrió el mapa sobre la mesa.

Todos la miraron extrañados por su actitud, aunque no les era novato, ya que la chica pelirroja siempre les daba muy buenas informaciones y casi siempre estaba enojada por alguna razón de sus compañeros.

- Tenemos que elegir nuestra trayectoria – dijo Nami, la chica pelirroja – nos estamos desviando hacia el sur-oeste del grande continente y aun no sabemos nuestra trayectoria.

Todos se acercaron a la mesa y contemplaron el mapa. En él, salía un trozo de continente y a sus alrededores islitas pequeñísimas. Todo lo otro era mar. En la punta del continente, se encontraba un punto en negrita y con unas letras muy claras ponía: "Altador".

- Qué es esto? – preguntó Luffy, el chico del sombrero de paja, que señalaba el punto en negro.

- Eso es una ciudad donde va mucha gente a cambiar productos por otros – dijo Nami- es una ciudad muy famosa por sus mercancías y por sus comercios.

- Entonces podríamos ir! – dijo Ussop, que parecía haber perdido el interés por su fabricación – yo necesito comprar unos productos de pólvora.

- Y yo necesito fabricar más medicamentos – dijo Chopper, el joven renito, que parecía entusiasmado.

- Y yo necesito más alimentos – dijo Sanji desde una esquina.

- Pero eso lo debe decidir nuestro capitán, verdad? – dijo Robin con una sonrisa.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Luffy, el cual miraba el mapa con mucha atención, cosa que no era propia de él, y al fin dijo:

- En marcha hacia Altador!

Y todos entusiasmados partieron hacia la ciudad mencionada, sin saber lo que les esperaba.

To be continued…


	3. Conclusiones Precipitadas

"Un nuevo comienzo"

Capítulo 3

"Conclusiones precipitadas"

Sora ya estaba dispuesta a partir hacia donde le habían indicado. Llevaba una mochila roja pequeñita colgada de la espalda, con todas las cosas necesarias y a su lado, Kirara, estaba entusiasmada por acompañar a la chica.

- Volveréis dentro de un mes – dijo Tsatsuki mientras le daba a Sora un bote lleno de alguna substancia extraña – si las circunstancias os lo permiten. Y sobretodo ser discretas. Sabes perfectamente, Sora, que ya hace tiempo le pusieron precio a tu cabeza con un número bastante elevado, vigila con la marine.

"¿Bastante elevado dice?" - pensó Sora poniendo el bote, dentro de la mochila, que le habían pasado – "si no fuera por la culpa de ésta maldita organización ahora no tendría que viajar a escondidas".

- Irá todo bien, no hay problema – dijo Sora – además, con mi poder no hay quien pueda.

- Muy bien, pues entonces podéis iros.

Kirara asintió y dio un pequeño salto que salieron llamas de fuego y acto seguido se convirtió en una elevada proporción que Sora podía montar sobre su lomo. Kirara ahora tenía un pelaje brillante y le salían unos colmillos muy afilados. Sus ojos eran grandes y sinceros.

Sora montó sobre ella y Kirara se elevó por el aire, ya que las llamas de fuego que le salían de las piernas le permitían volar.

- Adelante, Kirara! – dijo Sora entusiasmada – Adiós Tsatsuki!

Tsatsuki vio como se iban y observó hasta que las perdió de vista, luego volvió a su despacho.

Desde una habitación, un chico rubio observaba muy atentamente desde la ventana la situación. Llevaba un papel en la mano y lo observó. En él, salía una chica pelirroja la cual miraba con unos ojos tristes pero sonreía alegremente. Debajo de la fotografía ponía: Dead or Alife y debajo de esto con unas letras medio borradas por el tiempo, unos números el cual el chico se quedó mirando: 200.000.000 berris.

- Espero que salgas viva de ésta, pequeña Sora – susurró.

Y volvió a mirar por la ventana con una sonrisa malévola.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Nami! – se oyó desde la puerta de la cabina del barco del sombrero de paja – cuánto falta para llegar?

- Aun nos quedan unos tres días, Luffy – contestó ella, mirando hacia el horizonte el cual no se distinguía ninguna señal de que había alguna isla – ten paciencia.

- La comida! – se oyó a Sanji.

Luffy salió corriendo y se sentó en una esquina del banco de la mesa. Los otros entraron sin prisas y se sentaron.

- Ya tenéis decidido que compraréis? – dijo Sanji encendiendo un cigarro.

- Sí! Yo necesito más pólvora para mis proyectos – contestó Ussop entusiasmado.

- Y yo más medicamentos – dijo Chopper.

- También necesitamos comida – dijo Robin recordando lo que había dicho Sanji.

- Sí, y también alguien se tiene que quedar en el barco para vigilarlo – dijo Nami mirando hacia la persona que tenía a su lado.

Todos se lo quedaron mirando hasta que Zoro, que era el centro de atención se percató en que lo estaban mirando.

- Qué pasa? – dijo entre bocados, hasta que lo entendió y puso cara de desconcertado – y porqué siempre me tengo que quedar yo eh!

- Porqué tú eres el único que no tiene que comprar nada! – le chilló Nami a la oreja.

- Tengo que comprar material para limpiar mis katanas! – dijo un enojado Zoro.

-Qué le den a tus katanas! – continuó Nami, que nunca se daba por vencida.

- Qué has dicho? – Zoro se había cabreado y ya empezaba a levantarse cuando Robin lo interrumpió.

- Seis Fleur! – a Zoro le salieron seis brazos y le sujetaron con fuerza.

- Gracias Robin – dijo Nami con una sonrisa picarona.

Robin soltó a Zoro cuando se hubo calmado.

- Pues ya está decidido – dijo al fin Luffy, que ya había acabado de comer – pasado mañana iremos todos a comprar lo que es debido y Zoro se quedará en el barco.

- Eh Luffy! – chilló de repente Ussop – te has vuelto a comer mi ración de comida! Ven aquí!

Y empezaron a perseguirse.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ya había pasado dos días, desde que habían salido y en la lejanía ya veían a la magnífica ciudad de Altador.

- Es bonita verdad? Le da un aire de tranquilidad – dijo Sora y Kirara asintió.

Se dirigieron a la entrada de la ciudad y Sora bajó de Kirara. Sora llevaba unos pantalones piratas con unas botas grises y una camisa medio desabrochada, llevaba el pelo suelto y un pañuelo muy largo que le llegaba por las rodillas le recogía por encima el pelo y estaba sujeto a la cabeza y las dos tiras del pañuelo que sobraba lo llevaba caído por detrás. La chica le dio las gracias y Kirara se volvió otra vez pequeñita y se subió al hombro de la chica.

- Vamos, que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

En la entrada había dos guardias que vigilaban a los que entraban. Uno de ellos se acercó y la inspeccionó y acto seguido la dejó pasar. Al entrar, se quedaron impresionadas de lo grande que era. Por toda partes había gente que entraba y salía de las casas, niños que corrían, animales, gente que cambiaba mercancías, etc.

Todo parecía ser una ciudad alegre y majestuosa.

- Primero tenemos que dirigirnos al mercader que nos dijo Tsatsuki – le dijo a Kirara- pero el problema es que no se donde dirigirme.

Fueron paseando por las grandes calles, mirando las casas y las construcciones que se encontraban y a las grandes paradas de objetos, comidas, mercancías, productos, etc.

- Tsatsuki me dijo que el hombre que debía buscaba se llama Sr. Börk – susurró Sora para ella misma – y se encuentra en la calle: c/Pasadizo Chía núm. 6.

Fueron pasando por callas más vacías y estrechas. Las paredes eran de un gris pálido y sombrío, no se encontraba gente en la calle y más allá observó una taberna.

- Por aquí hace pinta de ser un barrio muy humilde – le dijo a Kirara – haber… la calle Pasadizo Chía…

Miró hacia arriba y observó el cartel de la calle. Era esa misma calle. Ahora solo tenía que encontrar el número. Fue mirando cada puerta con mucha atención.

- La 4… la 5… y la… - y se quedó callada.

En la puerta número seis, no había número, de haber, no había ni puerta. Estaba toda destrozada y las ventanas estaban rotas y los cristales medio caídos. En un lado de la puerta, estaba escrito: "Sr. Börk".

- Pero que es esto? – dijo Sora asustada.

Kirara hizo un pequeño silbido. No entendía que era aquello. Miró a su alrededor para mirar los otros números, pero la numeración estaba correcta. Confirmó el cartel de la calle: era correcto.

De repente, de una esquina de la calle, salió una señora anciana que se dirigía hacia ella.

- Muchacha que buscas a alguien? – dijo con una voz dulce pero destrozada por los años.

- Pues sí… pero por lo que veo… no está.

La anciana miró hacia donde miraba la chica.

- El señor Börk… - susurró – vaya…

- Lo conoce? – dijo Sora – sabe donde vive ahora?

- Pues si que lo conocía – contestó – pero no llegué a decirle adiós.

Sora se quedó pensativa por las palabras de la anciana. Ahora lo comprendía todo.

- Qué le pasó? – preguntó intrigada – tengo sabido que era bastante joven, no?

- Sí, y lo era. Pero una noche de invierno, vinieron unos muchachos. Parecían ser amigos de él, porque se hablaban con naturalidad y parecían conocerse. Pero tuvieron una discusión muy fuerte y uno de ellos le disparó y le prendieron fuego a su casa. Fue horroroso.

Sora escuchó atentamente. Estaba confundida. "¿Cómo era posible que Tsatsuki y los demás no lo supieran?" – pensó Sora - ¿A caso es que lo sabían y no me lo quisieron decir por alguna razón?" Se quedó pensativa.

- No hace falta que le des tantas vueltas a la cabeza, muchacha – dijo la anciana – vete de éste lugar. Es peligroso.

"¿Peligroso? – pensó – con lo bonita que es esta ciudad…"

- Gracias por la información – dijo Sora.

- De nada, mujer – contestó ella – pero… ahora te habrás quedado sin productos verdad?

- Eh? – dijo Sora pensativa – pues… ¿cómo lo sabe?

- El señor Börk era famoso por sus productos de intercambio – rió la anciana – pero también le buscaba la marine y una vez vendió un producto que fue casi mortal, pero tan grave que le pusieron precio por él, siempre estaba huyendo. Pobre chaval.

- Oiga¿cuándo pasó todo eso? – preguntó intrigada.

- Pues hará… - dijo la anciana pensativa – unos… diez años. Bueno, muchacha, me tengo que ir. Que te vaya todo bien. Adiós.

Sora se quedó pasmada. ¿Podía ser cierto lo que le había dicho la anciana, con su teoría?

"Podría ser que él fuera… - pensó Sora – la edad es exacta y todo concuerda. Pero es imposible… algo me dice que no es posible, seguro que son conclusiones precipitadas. Aunque… me gustaría saber más de todo esto. Pero no puede ser porque yo fui la causante de todo!"

Se asustó ella misma. No lo podía haber dicho. Tantos años fingiéndolo y ahora…

Agachó la cabeza y miró el suelo.

"Lo siento…" – pensó.

Pero no supo muy bien a quien se lo decía.


	4. Encuentros

- Los personajes que salen en esta historia, no me pertenecen.

- El personaje de Sora, es un equivalente del mismo nombre de "digimon", pero no es del todo igual, solo es el nombre. Por cierto, el color del pelo no es el mismo que Nami, es mucho más rojizo.

- Otra cosa, es que no mencioné como era kirara. En alguna ocasión haré su descripción.

- Y por último, lo del personaje de Sora, de momento, por ahora es un personaje bastante misterioso y le quiero dar un poco de protagonismo. Más adelante, escribiré más sobre la banda del sombrero de paja.

* * *

"Un nuevo comienzo"

Capítulo 4

"Encuentros"

Paseando por las alegres calles de la gran ciudad, Sora, estaba asumida en un mar de pensamientos.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a tanta gente, y lo más profundo fue que en una vez en la vida, no la despreciaban. Se sintió segura de ella misma y por su interior, tenía un pequeño rincón, al lado del corazón, que la transmitía calor y no parecía ella misma.

- "Tengo que aprovechar estos días" se dijo a ella misma.

Paseó junto a Kirara por todas las tiendas y mercaderías que había. Llegó a visitar hasta el templo inmenso que se encontraba en el medio de la ciudad. Lo encontró maravilloso.

Era bonito poder pasear tranquilamente con una gran vida por delante… y se fijó en los niños que corrían de un lado a otro de las calles. Miró desde una colina, el bonito mar que se extendía por el horizonte y el cual nunca se acababa. Distinguió una pequeña embarcación que se aproximaba a la orilla de la ciudad. Llevaba una bandera pirata. Pero Sora no se percató, ya estaba acostumbrada.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Después de que pasaran tres días con lluvias y tormentas, por fin se distinguió tierra. La tripulación estaba alegre ese día y hacía un buen tiempo para salir y desembarcar en la orilla de la costa. Vieron que la ciudad estaba amurallada por unas bonitas paredes y decoraciones.

Al llegar a la orilla, todos bajaron y Zoro dejó caer el ancla.

- Zoro! Te dejamos el barco en tus manos! No nos falles! – dijo Nami que ya empezaba a marcharse.

- Te seguiré donde vallas mi querida pelirroja! – dijo Sanji con corazoncitos en los ojos.

- Vete donde quieras, maldito cocinero ligón – susurró Zoro por lo bajo. Estaba un poco cabreado por quedarse en el barco. Se dirigió a una esquina del barco y se recostó en el suelo, apoyándose en la pared y cerró los ojos y empezó a dormir.

Los demás estaban en camino y hablaban animadamente sobre lo que comprarían. Algunos hasta intentaban convencer a Nami para que les dejara un poco de dinero, ya que ella iba sobrada y a ellos le faltaba.

- Parece mentira que seáis tan pobres! – dijo Nami, un poco cabreada – No parecemos piratas!

- No te quejes Nami, que tu siempre te quedas con la mejor parte – dijo Ussop poniendo morros.

- Ya, ya, excusas, excusas… - continuó Nami poniendo una mirada asesina.

Ya se acercaban a las entradas de las murallas de la gran ciudad, cuando decidieron que pasado el mediodía, todos se reunirían en la entrada de la ciudad, así podrían volver todos juntos.

- Y eso va sobretodo para ti, Luffy! – dijo Nami, fulminándolo con la mirada – que ya te conozco! No llegues tarde, que si no, nos iremos sin ti. Entendido?

- Siii… - dijo Luffy de mala gana, dispuesto a entrar en la ciudad – que os vaya bien! Yo ya me voy!

Y entraron todos para dentro. Al entrar, se sorprendieron de la grandeza, la inmensidad, la gente,… en todo de esa magnífica ciudad, el cual, hacía ya tiempo que esperaban poderla visitar.

- Yo me voy por aquí – dijo Robin, que hacia rato no decía nada.

- De acuerdo, pues yo por aquí – dijo el renito, señalando una calle ancha llena de gente.

- Muy bien – dijo Nami entusiasmada – yo también me voy, adiós!

- Si quieres te puedo acompañar mi peliro… - dijo Sanji, pero fue interrumpido por Nami.

- No hace falta, Sanji! – dijo con una sonrisa pícara y dejando a Sanji demaseado traumado – por cierto Luffy… - y se giró para verlo.

Pero cual fue su impresión, que él, ya se había ido.

- Era de esperar… -dijeron todos al unísono.

Al final, Nami y Ussop se fueron juntos por una calle, Chopper y Sanji por otra, Robin se fue sola y Luffy no se sabía donde paraba.

- Espero que no arme una de las suyas… - se dijo para el mismo Ussop.

Y se despidieron y se fueron.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Caminaba vagando por las calles, sin saber que hacer, mirando al suelo, pensando, observando,… Sora no sabía ya donde estaba, si en el centro de la ciudad o en una esquina o en la otra punta. Se había desconcentrado, aún pensando sobre las palabras de la anciana. Ahora, por el momento, necesitaba a alguien que la entendiera y que estuviese a su lado, aunque se maldijo a ella misma, diciéndose que su autoestima era demasiado baja.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Había corrido y se había divertido tanto como sus piernas aguantaron. Luffy ya estaba reventado de tanto correr y necesitaba descansar un rato, cosa que era poco común de ese muchacho tan activo y enérgico.

Miró muchas tiendas, la mayoría de alimentos, y en muchas lo tuvieron que chillar por haber cogido alguna manzana sin haber pagado, pero todo, con propia inocencia.

A lo lejos, vio una pequeña plaza con árboles y prados para descansar, decidió reposar y se dirigió a toda velocidad. Iba tan deprisa, que se giró un momento a mirar una parada de buñuelos de pulpo y que le hacían la boca agua, que chocó de repente contra alguna cosa, que hizo que a lo que tenía delante cayera hacia atrás. Pero Luffy fue más rápido y la cogió en seguida y fuertemente. Cuando hizo el movimiento de querer cogerla, vio, muy deprisa y casi sin darse cuenta, unos cabellos rojizos, que le recordaban a…

- Shanks… - susurró Luffy sin darse cuenta, y abriendo unos ojos como platos y el corazón le empezó a latir con una fuerte intensidad. – Lo siento, estás bien? – dijo a continuación de darse cuenta que no era Shanks, si no una chica.

- Si… gracias… - dijo tímidamente la muchacha.

Y se miraron a los ojos. Luffy le pareció que era muy bonita y que tenía una mirada triste. La chica se quedó mirando a ese chico tan atractivo que la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y que le daba la impresión de haberlo visto antes.

Los dos se quedaron sin saber que decir, ni que hacer… estaban hipnotizados.

* * *

Aquí dejo el capítulo 4!! Espero que alguien lea esta historia... aunque de momento solo se de una persona.. (pucychan) gracias por enviarme un RR!! 

Muchos bezotes!!

lkr14


	5. Sentimientos

"Un nuevo comienzo"

Capítulo 5

"Sentimientos"

El brillante sol les tocaba en la cara, hasta que el sonido de las campanadas interrumpió el silencio de ambos.

- Eh… esto… - dijo Luffy tímidamente – yo… me tendría que ir, me están esperando. He quedado con mis amigos en la entrada de la ciudad.

- Ah… claro – parecía decepcionada – si quieres te acompaño, yo también tengo que ir para allí.

- Claro!

Y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida. Luffy le contó que era pirata, cosa que Sora no se extrañó nada. Le contó todas sus aventuras y sitios donde había estado con tripulación.

Estaban a punto de llegar a la salida, cuando Sora, se dio cuenta de que había algo en aquel muchacho que la atraía mucho, no sabía el que, pero estaba segura. No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y tener que bajar la mirada.

- Mira, ya nos acercamos – dijo Luffy mirando al frente y señalando sus amigos.

- S… Sí!

Luffy se acercó y los saludó muy amistosamente. Sora se quedó atrás.

- Has tardado mu… – se quejó Nami, pero se interrumpió ella misma cuando vio a una chica detrás de Luffy, la cual los miraba tímidamente - ¿quién es?

- Jajaja no os asustéis! – dijo Luffy entusiasmado – es una muchacha que acabo de conocer! Es muy simpática! Se llama Sora.

- Encatada.. – dijo ella.

- Ooh! Que bonita muchacha! – dijo Sanji poniendo ojos de corazoncitos, y acto seguido, calló al suelo, ya Nami le dio un empujón.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas a comer con nosotros? – dijo Nami.

- Sí! Venga quédate! – se emocionaron Usopp y Chopper.

- Vale! – dijo Sora, ahora más animada – pero¿no os importa?

- Claro que no! – dijeron todos y dirigiéndola hacia el Going Merry.

En el barco, Sanji preparó una deliciosa comida, que a todos les encantó. Comieron, bebieron, rieron y se divirtieron tanto como pudieron hasta que vino los postres y todos estaban que no podían más.

- Uff, he comido mucho! – se quejó Usopp, tocándose la barriga.

- Jajaja, pues aún faltan los postres – dijo Luffy – si quieres, me lo como yo!

- No hace falta! – dijo Usopp cogiendo su plato.

Cuando acabaron de comer, ya era casi el atardecer y salieron afuera a refrescarse. En el horizonte se distinguía el sol que ya se ponía por el océano. Todos miraron el paisaje y se fueron a descansar.

- Vienes Sora? – preguntó Chopper.

- No… me quedaré aquí un rato más – contestó.

- De acuerdo!

Los demás se fueron, algunos a descansar, otros a hacer sus cosas… Mientras que Sora pensaba en sus cosas. "Han sido muy amables de invitarme" pensó y se alegró muchísimo. "Esta atardecer… me hace recordar cuando era pequeña…".

FLASH BACK

La poca luz que entraba en la habitación, no permitía ver los potingues que se encontraban en la mesa del escritorio de la pequeña habitación. Una niña de apenas ocho años, fabricaba en algún proyecto importante el cual estaba muy concentrada. Sostenía un botecito en las manos, el cual, puso el contenido dentro de otro similar y lo tapó. "Ya está" pensó la pequeña. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, con el botecito en mano. Abrió la puerta y caminó por el pasillo medio oscuro hasta llegar a una habitación grandísima. Entró y se dirigió al hombre que la esperaba, sentado en su silla, mirando por la ventana, como de costumbre.

- Veo que ya lo tienes – dijo el chico con una voz grave.

- Sí… - contestó la niña.

- Bien, una buena faena – sonrió el chico mirando el contenido el cual parecía un poco azulado – acércate – le dijo a una muchacha de unos veinte años que estaba sentada en el otro lado de la habitación.

La chica se acercó, mientras su pelo hacía que le tapara la cara y no se veía muy bien quien era. Parecía triste y se le resbaló una lágrima por su delicado rostro, la cual corrió por su mejilla hasta tocar en el suelo, húmedo y oscuro.

La pequeña, observaba la escena con un poco de miedo. En realidad, había fabricado durante mucho tiempo ese antídoto el cual no sabía para que lo querían hacer servir, de saber… no sabía ni para que servía, ni sus efectos cuales eran,… Estaba confundida. Esa mujer de rostro triste le transmitía un sentimiento el cual le parecía que antes la había visto, si solo le pudiera ver el rostro…

Entonces, en ese instante, la chica alzó la cabeza hacia la niña y pudo ver su rostro, al fin… pero la sorpresa le hizo que se quedara muda por esos instantes…

- Mamá… - fue lo que pudo susurrar la niña y que provocara que le resbalara una pequeña y brillante lágrima en la oscuridad – Mamá!! – chilló esta vez.

Un hombre corpulento la agarró del brazo sin que pudiera hacer nada… solo chillar y gritar…

- No te preocupes, hija… - dijo la mujer – todo irá bien… sé fuerte… yo siempre estaré a tu lado, Sora… te quiero…

Acto seguido, el botecito azulado se estrelló contra el suelo, provocando un ruido terrible… el contenido ya no estaba en él, si no que rebosaba por la delicada boca de aquella mujer, la cual aún le rebosaban las lágrimas, hasta que se desplomó en el húmedo suelo.

La niña sentía un dolor muy agudo en su corazón, ahora ya no podía chillar, ni gritar, ni hablar,… era un dolor tan fuerte que no podía parar de llorar, quería que todo se acabase… se acercó al cuerpo inerte de su madre, la cual, su rostro, se iba volviendo cada vez más frío. Se sentía despreciable,… todo era su culpa… toda… ahora ya no podía hacer marcha atrás. Todo se había acabado. Pero tenía que ser fuerte. Como se lo había dicho su madre… Ahora solo quería escapar de esa maldita organización que la había llegado a traer a la perdición… Quería encontrarse con su padre… Quería huir…

Pasaron unos cuantos días, hasta que la pequeña Sora salió de la habitación para salir un rato a fuera. Había estado encerrada en la habitación y le había parecido eterno.

Decidió ir un rato al pueblo para aliviarse de toda la tristeza que la emergía.

Al llegar, le daba la sensación que todo había cambiado, se paseó por las calles mirando las tiendas y las paradas que estaban alrededor de ésta.

Mientras caminaba vagamente, se cruzó con una mujer de cabello castaño y brillante, la cual se quedó mirando y se giró bruscamente, la mujer también se giró… aquella niña le sonaba de algo… la había visto en algún sitio… pero¿dónde?

Sora no podía articular palabra, no se creía lo que veía, no podía ser cierto… su madre estaba viva y la tenía delante de ella!

- Mamá… -dijo a la mujer.

La mujer pareció desconcertada y miró la niña.

- Yo no te conozco… lo siento, te has equivocado, yo no soy tu madre… adiós… - y seguidamente la mujer se giró y se fue.

La pequeña Sora no se creía lo que veía. No podía ser que su madre no se acordara de ella… Ahora se iba… Se iba… No quería que se fuera. Le rebosó una lágrima por su rostro, sin saber que hacer, empezó a caminar hacia la dirección donde se había ido la mujer.

De repente, un hombre corpulento, la agarró del brazo fuertemente, sin que se diera cuenta.

- Déjame!! – chilló Sora.

- Olvida a esa mujer… - dijo él – ella ya no sabe quien eres, ya no recuerda nada, olvídala.

- No!! – chillaba la niña – ella es mi madre!!

- Ya no lo es!! – esta vez, el chico estaba un poco cabreado – Ahora ya no lo es…Fuiste tu quien la hizo olvidar… ¿no lo recuerdas? - y aquí sonrió – Ahora solo es un recuerdo del pasado. Todo se acabó. – y soltó a la niña que aún lloraba descontroladamente.

- ¿Por qué…¿Por qué…? – fue lo que pudo decir, entre sollozos. Entonces recordó las palabras de su madre…

"Todo irá bien… sé fuerte… yo siempre estaré a tu lado, Sora… te quiero…"

Tenía que ser fuerte, ahora su mayor sueño era encontrar a su padre, y se convertiría en una pirata igual que a su padre… entonces salvaría a su madre del dolor fabricando alguna cosa… para que la salvara…

En ese preciso momento, dejó de llorar, y lo comprendió todo,…

"En la vida no se puede volver atrás, mientras sigas adelante…" pensó.

FIN FLASHBACK

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – se oyó decir a alguien.

Sora se giró y vio a un preocupado Luffy que le miraba extrañado. Notó que estaba llorando. Se secó las lágrimas.

- Sí… Estoy bien… Solo recordaba… - contestó tristemente y miró hacia la puesta de sol- es bonita verdad?

- Sí, si que lo es… - dijo Luffy y se acercó a Sora lentamente para darle un delicado beso en la frente.

Sora sintió que se desplomaba, y que se le cortaba la respiración, ese beso era muy cálido como nadie se lo había dado antes… no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- No estés triste… - dijo Luffy suavemente abrazándola con sus corpulentos brazos como si estuviera protegiéndola – Quiero aliviarte del dolor,… pequeña.

No pudo evitar que le rebosaran lágrimas por su delicado rostro. Se agarró fuertemente a Luffy y sollozó rompiendo el cantar de las aves a su alrededor, que los observaban desde la lejanía, como queriendo acompañar el vaivén de las olas.

* * *

Aquí os dejo el capítulo 5!! 

Aquí contesto los RR!

-Mununita: xDxD espero k te haya contestado a una de tus preguntas en este capi! Lo del padre.. aún es un misterio xP Gracias x el RR! x cierto, soy mona! o sea, chica! xD

- Ablun: Gracias x el review! Me alegro q te guste la historia! Tienes razón... intento ocultar muchas cosas xD ahora en adelante, intentaré explicar más cosas e ir al grano! jeje

Pronto el capítulo 6!

Un bezote!

lkr14


End file.
